Ministry of Magic (Wrock band)
Ministry of Magic is a Wizard rock band, inspired by the Harry Potter book series by J. K. Rowling. The band's name is taken from the Ministry of Magic itself, the government system of the Wizarding world in Great Britain and is also sometimes shortened to MoM. Based in Ames, Iowa, America members include Luke Conard, Jason Munday, Aaron Nordyke, Ryan Seiler, Mark Jennings (Voldemark), and Jeremy Jennings. History The band was created in Ames, Iowa, America by the three huge Harry Potter fans their names are Luke Conard (Youtube celebrity), Ryan Seiler (Youtube celebrity), and Jason Munday (Youtube/Myspace celebrity) in 2006, Jason Munday had recently been part of a popular Christian Rap-Core band called 38th Parallel with band members by the names of Nathan Rippke Aaron Nordyke, Mark Jennings. In 2007Aaron Nordyke & in 2008 Mark Jennings joined the Ministry of Magic with Luke Conard, Ryan Seiler, and Jason Munday and soon after Mark's brother Jeremy Jennings, who had previously toured with them as their "merch-man", joined the band and on occassion his wife Amanda Jennings would add her piano skills to the shows. In 2009 Luke Conard, Ryan Seiler, and Jason Munday started to juggling both the Ministry of Magic band and solo careers. Present Day : All the members of the band have agreed to do their own things and though still in contact with each other. They may get back together for a few shows in the future if asked to but say they have no plans to release any new material in the near future. Popularity: though they did not tour in as many different nations as when they were in 38th Parallel, the group has toured through many major Wizard Rock and Harry Potter conventions in the US and UK. and they have had their album cover prominently displayed on an MTV special documenting the rising popularity of the Wizard Rock phenomenon. also their albums still sell quite well on iTunes Wizard Rock People’s Choice Awards * Best Techno/Electronica Song " The Lightning Struck Tower "(2010) * Best Full-Length Album " Onward and Upward " (2010) * Band of the Year (2010) * Best Song " Only Power Remains " (2010) * Best Music Video " Escape from Azkaban " (2008) Albums Complete list of MoM Albums * The Tri-Wizard LP Released: Aug 09, 2007 * Goodbye Privet Drive Released: Jul 22, 2008 * Acoustiatus Released: Oct 28, 2008 * Onward and Upward Released: Mar 30, 2009 * Magic is Might Released:Dec 10, 2010 * Songs from Gringott's Vault Released: Dec 13, 2011 Some songs by Ministry of Magic include: *12:05 a.m. *Accio Love *A Phoenix Lament *Ascendio Ascendio *Battle of Hogwarts *Call to Arms *Dance Time *Don't Leave *Escape from Azkaban *Epilogue *Evanesco Dobby *Falling Sidecar *Forever Together *Goodbye Privet Drive *Gryffindor Rally Cry *Harry Potter is Dead *Here In Your Car *House Song *However Far Away *I Heart Weasleys *I May lose Everything *Into the Night *Lily *Lovegood *Marauder's Map *Masterpiece Theatre *Meet me on Diagon Alley *More Than Enough *My Baby *Old Enough to Die *Orchideous Symphony *Only Power Remains *Page 784 *Pensieve Diggory *Potions Yesterday *Prelude *Seven Shadows *Snape Vs. Snape *Sonorus Love *The Bravest Man I Ever Knew *The Hero *The Lightning Struck Tower *The Longbottom Legacy *The Ministry of Magic *The Villian *This Book is so Awesome *This Town *Veela Serenada External links *Ministry of Magic on MySpace *Ministry of Magic on YouTube *Ministry of Magic on Facebook Category:Wizard rock